Tiago
Tiago is the only son of Blu and Jewel, and one of the three deuteragonist of Rio 2, the others being Bia and Carla. He is the youngest of Blu and Jewel's chicks, and has two older sisters named Bia and Carla. He is voiced by Pierce Gagnon. Bio Rio Although not named at the time, Tiago and his sisters are seen at the end of the film, flying, singing, and dancing with their parents. The three chicks also sing a line in the song "Real in Rio." Rio 2 Tiago is first seen helping Carla and Bia prepare fireworks at New Year's Eve. He is very excited, tying their babysitter Tiny to a firework and darting around with a match. Before Tiago can light the fireworks, he is stopped by Blu and Jewel, who take away the match. When Blu protests that he doesn't always say "no," Tiago says that he is in denial. As the fireworks go off with Blu attached to one, Tiago flies up to the Christ the Redeemer statue with his sisters and mother. As Blu falls onto the statue beside them, Tiago grumbles that he has had all the fun, but then he watches the fireworks in awe. At breakfast, Tiago steals the blueberries, kicking them at Blu. Blu accidentally sends a pancake flying, and Tiago tries to catch it, only to be squashed against the wall. He greets his mother as she stares at them all, clearly annoyed. Jewel tells Blu that she wants to show the kids how to open the brazil nut she found in the rainforest, but Tiago further annoys her when he opens a can of Brazil nuts. After the news announces the sighting of a wild Spix's Macaw, Jewel suggests a trip to the Amazon Rainforest. When Blu hesitantly agrees, Tiago is ecstatic, but then he asks what the Amazon is. Tiago hurries Blu as they prepare to leave for the Amazon, eager to go. He takes Blu's swiss army knife, who quickly takes it away. When Bia shows a pop-up snake from her book, Tiago takes it, interested, but Bia takes it back, annoyed. Tiago brings some goggles to the Amazon, and wears them every time he flies. Tiago enjoys the journey, riding on a Rhea, and sometimes annoying his family. On the boat, Tiago and the others sleep. Nigel is about to kill Blu, but the boat horn then goes off when Charlie hits the switch by accident, waking everyone and foiling Nigel's plan. Nigel makes a hasty getaway, not getting caught as Jewel scolds Tiago, thinking it was him. When they arrive in the Amazon, Tiago steals Bia's book once again, leading her to chase him. Jewel goes after them before they get lost. When the Spix's macaws are found, Tiago looks on with awe and wonder. As Eduardois revealed to be his grandfather, Tiago is enthusiastic and curious. He hugs Eduardo along with his sisters, calling him "pop-pop." When Mimi tries to hug them, Tiago, Bia and Carla flee, terrified. Tiago dances with his newly found family during "Beautiful Creatures," painting his face with red. Later, in Roberto's nest, Tiago tries to bag the biggest room, but is denied it when his sisters attempt to claim it. He is then distracted by the jacuzzi, jumping into it. Jewel then sings him and his sisters to sleep, but when she finishes, Tiago begs her to sing it again. Jewel gently declines, and Tiago immediately falls asleep. The next day, Tiago and some other chicks scare Blu awake with a spider. As the day progresses, Roberto takes him water-skiing and teaches him how to fly backwards. Tiago calls him "Uncle Beto," and Roberto nicknames him "T-bird." At the soccer match, Tiago cheers on Roberto and Blu enthusiastically, jumping up and down and shouting. When Blu scores for the wrong team by accident, Tiago looks saddened and disappointed, flying away with the tribe. During the battle with the loggers, Tiago and Bia drive a tree harvester away from the trees. Tiago then uses Blu's swiss army knife to help break the engine of a tree harvester, and Tiago high-fives Blu, adding that they're a great team. When the loggers retreat, Tiago hugs his sisters. When Nigel later tries to attack Blu, Blu pulls Tiago and Bia close to defend them, but Gabi drags Nigel away. Afterwards, Tiago joins in the Carnival celibration, happy in his new home. Rio: Snakes Alive! At the beginning of the Snakes Alive! novel, Tiago listens to his father explain the sanctuary's economic woes, but is distracted by eating a waffle his father brought him. Like his sisters, he is excited, rather than scared when Blu describes the wild, and follows his family as they go to Luiz for answers. When Luiz describes the legend of the Pedra de Gavea, Tiago is excited to go, but disappointed when Blu and Jewel leave him and his sisters in Nico, Pedro, and Rafael's care. Becoming bored as Nico, Pedro, and Rafael attempt to teach them to dance, Tiago follows his sister Carla as they escape the sanctuary to go after their parents, under the cover of playing hide-and-seek. When they run across Basil, Tiago consoles the sad bat, bringing his stick friend Jeffrey back to him, then following his lead to the rock. Upon being informed by Nigel of their parents' cave-in accident, Taigo and his sisters rush to their location and uncover a secret door to rescue them. As Blu and the bat colony discover and attempt to fight off Ssssalbatore, Tiago, his sisters and mother flee. In the final pages, Tiago is seen happy to have rescued and been reunited with his parents. Personality Tiago is a happy-go-lucky, brave, free-loving, mischievous, very agile chick, who loves going on adventures. A born trouble maker, Tiago is adventurous and free-spirited. He appears to have little manners, shown when he takes Bia's book, when he burps after drinking soda, and when he farts while relaxing in a bird-sized jacuzzi in Roberto's nest. Tiago is the youngest of the kids by three minutes, and the only male. If something needs to be blown up or destroyed, he is the one to go to. Always up for adventure, Tiago quickly becomes right at home exploring the wild. He is extremely mischievous, scaring his father awake with a spider, and often irritating his sisters by stealing their possessions, shown when he twice steals Bia's book. He also tends to interrupt his sisters, as shown in the first teaser trailer, the New Year's countdown video, and the "Beautiful Creatures" video where his sisters are dancing together and he comes in between them. Appearance Tiago is a skinny young chick who looks exactly like his father, including his "hair" style, but he has ten dark blue feathers, like Jewel, and they stick up. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey feet, dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown color as his sister's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of his brood. Despite how much they look alike, Tiago prefers to hang out with Jewel, rather than Blu. Being the youngest, he is the smallest and shortest. Gallery Trivia * Tiago has ten dark blue feathers on his head, just like his mother. * Tiago is the only chick that is flexible enough to do the worm and spin on his head. * Tiago is the smallest of his brood, and his wings are the second smallest (after Bia). * Tiago eats jungle food, but also eats human food such as pancakes and soda. * Tiago prefers to hang out with his mother. * In the 2013 promo poster, he is seen on the right of Bia. * In one of the posters for Rio 2, he is seen wearing a baseball cap and using a leaf as a paddle. * Tiago is seen wearing goggles in both the first trailer and a promotional still. ** Tiago does have goggles in the movie, and takes them with him to the Amazon, keeping them on at all times during the journey from Rio to the Amazon. * Tiago was originally going to be called "Bobby," but his name was changed to Tiago. * Tiago seems to like to play pranks, tying a spider onto a string and scare his father awake, along with a few other chicks, tying Tiny to a firework, and slipping himself into a soda machine. * He enjoys being around Roberto, waterskiing with him, and learning flying tricks from him. * Tiago enjoys watching TV in Linda and Tulio's cottage, along with both of his siblings. * Tiago, and both his siblings, run away from their great-aunt Mimi when she tries to hug them. * Tiago was born 6 minutes and 25 seconds after Carla and 3 minutes after Bia. * He is a bit immature, because in the Amazon, Tiago teases Bia when she says the word, "pupa." He thinks that it sounds like "poop." Category:Characters Category:Rio characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Macaws Category:Twins and triplets Category:Crazy characters Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Blu feathers Category:Sons Category:Grandsons